Forced Perfection
by I.cry.for.you
Summary: Bella’s the daughter of rich and famous Renee. She’s forced to go through with an overworked schedule and is trapped in her own home. So what happens when her cousin Alice convinces her to go to high school? OOC, BxE/ AxJ /EMxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they are Stephanie Meyers**

**Summary**- Bellaâs the daughter of rich and famous Renee. She's forced to go through with an overworked schedule and is trapped in her own home. So what happens when her cousin Alice convinces her to go to high school? Can she live a normal life and have a little teenage romance?

**Forced Perfection**

**Chapter 1**

"Alright, Bella, you're doing great." Anna, my personal gymnastics instructor, smiles from below me, encouraging me. "Just keep your toes pointed... There we go!"

I've finally trained enough to perform the next balance beam trick, even though itâs my worst area in gymnastics. It's one of Anna's own original tricks â a back flip, followed by a quad twist, but I have to land on my hands and split my legs open. It's one of the hardest I've ever tried, but today I finally got it right!

I drop to my feet on the ground, my face flushed, but I'm beaming at Anna. She hands me a towel and I wipe the sweat from my face.

"Great job today, Bella!" she compliments as I adjust my hair. "Just make sure you come back here on Wednesday at 10AM, understand? We need to practice your dismount on the balance beam. Our next meet will be next Friday and we need to get your balance beam skills perfect or getting into championships will be impossible. We're going to practice double backs on Wednesday, okay, kiddo? Go on and take a shower now; clean yourself up."

I nod and reach over to grab my water bottle as Anna retreats to her office in the back. "And don't forget to stick to your diet!"

I grin and offer her a thumbs up, still panting heavily and unable to speak properly. I drink down the rest of my water and toss it into the trash can next to the bench I'm sitting on. Wiping my face once more, I head toward the exit of the gym and step into the long corridor leading to the foyer of my house.

Now, I know youâre wondering: 'How the hell does she get to her house so quick from a gym?'

It just so happens that my mother Renee is a famous actress. Since she's been in that movie where she was this great mom who had a wonderful life until she found out she was pregnant I believe. I wouldnât know because I rarely ever pay any attention to her work or any of her movies.

If you haven't figured out by now, I donât like my mother. I really don't. It's a shameful thing to admit, I know, but I will not lie. Now, if my mother was just any ordinary distant mom like from the families of the people I've met, I wouldn't mind. I'd have endless luxury and peace, free to do whatever I wanted. But, you see, my mom doesn't only_not_pay attention to me, she makes me work my butt off to satisfy her!

I have to be absolutely perfect. She looks at me more as a piece of clay that she has to mold into perfection instead of her daughter. I have to train in gymnastics at the gym, just like I was doing now, to keep my body in full shape. I have to practice the piano, violin, and flute just for the sake of when someone asks me if I know how to play frigginâ instrument! I have acting lessons just in case I want to be an actress (I do, however, use these acting lessons to my advantage sometimes). I have dancing lessons from every style of dance you could think of from ballroom and jazz to break dancing and modern. Sometimes, but very rarely, do I have art lessons on painting and drawing. I have vocal and guitar lessons which I absolutely love because I want to become a singer one day but my mother has other plans for me! Iâve also been home schooled my entire life thus far, which is a big thing that I plan to change soon.

Now, when I do have free time, which is very scarce, I like to, surprisingly, leave my house. Or mansion. However you want to look at it. Yes, when I need to be, I am proper I know how to act and when to, but I am a teenager at heart and no one can ever change that. I get rebellious and impulsive urges, which I do, thankfully, usually ignore. My hormones rage whenever I see an attractive boy. I like that excitement and fun that comes with doing these I enjoy with people that I like. Sometimes I just wish I was a normal, simple teenage girl dealing with the high school drama and romance like everyone else.

One person I can open up to about this kinda stuff is my cousin, Alice. She and I rarely pulled apart. She does live with me, but sheâs always going out with her friends from school and everything, which makes it hard for me to see her, but I'm always busy with all the stuff my mother is forcing me to do anyway, so I don't blame her.

But today is one of the days I do actually see her, since she has an exam coming up soon and she needs to study a lot, otherwise she won't pass tenth grade. Oh, yes, and by the way, weâre only fifteen years old... soon to be sixteen, though.

Alice and I practically kill each other as she mauls me over with a huge textbook in her hands. I stand up, rubbing my head from the impact. "Alice, what are you doing!?".

She stands up as well, closing her textbook, and smoothing out her clothes. "Um studying, I guess?" She giggles nervously and tucks a strand of her black spiky hair behind her ear, blinking her ice blue eyes at me.

"Where were you, anyway?" she inquires, taking notice of my pink leotard. "Does Renee have you training _again_?" She rolls her eyes and places her free hand on her hip. She doesnât like my mother very much, either.

"Shh!" I warn her, shoving my pointer finger against my lips. "Be quiet! There are surveillance cameras all over the place! You don't want her knowing that you hate her do you?"

Alice's expression darkens at me and I continue, "Anyway, keep studying or whatever. I need to get the hell outta this leotard. It's_killing_me!"

"Alright then, but" She hesitates and looks up at me. "When are you ever coming to my school, Bella? You don't want to be home schooled for the high school years of your life, do you? Those are the best years!"

"I don't know, I answer truthfully, starting to walk away, "I'll have to talk with mother about it."  I eye the camera that's recording everything going on in the foyer.

"Fine, she sighs, looking disappointed, Then I'll see ya around, okay?" She walks off in the opposite direction, climbing the spiral staircase to the next floor where her room is.

I toss my towel over my shoulder and continue down the hallway on the first floor, right under the staircase and into my spare room. Yes, I do have more than one room, but I usually just use it so no one will bother me or to keep my extra clothes in the closet âlord knows I shouldnât need another closet, but, as much as I'd hate to admit, I do actually like shopping.

And Alice's a shopping fanatic, so when you put those together, you get one big mess of clothes, shoes, make up, and hair products.

Once I change into a pair of shorts and a tank top, I feel much better. Even though I train basically three days a week with gymnastics, I hate the leotards more than the sport itself. Eh, but sometimes I look at other girls in the street and I feel lucky to have the kind of body I do because a lot of people would kill to be me.

So, as of right now I have a few hours of time on my hands. Usually I just wander around the manor, looking for things to do, which is not hard in my house. Sometimes Iâd go for swim or maybe go tanning on the sun deck or even go and play some video games (yes, I am quite the tomboy at times).

I start to wander off and end up on the third floor. This is where my mom always stays, since we pretty much have the equivalent of a house on each floor, with some extras. But I rarely ever come up here, so now I'm wondering, what the hell?

I turn to leave before my mother or any of her junky friends can come out into the hallway and see me when I remember Alice's words.

"_When are you ever coming to my school, Bella? You donât want to be home schooled for the high school years of your life, do you? Those are the best years!"_

I sigh reluctantly. I'm going to have to talk to my mother sooner or later and it's better I do it sooner than later, right? I turn back around and head down to the end of the corridor where there are two double doors leading to her room. I hear a lot of shouting and booming laughter through the doors of the rec room and the game room where there's a bar and billiards, too. It figures her friends would be in those.

The double doors lead to my mother's room and the only people allowed in there are her and I, with the exception of a maid or servant if it's an emergency. I hesitate before knocking gently on the polished oak wood. I knock three times, to let her know it's me and sure enough, I hear her voice.

"Come in!"

I bite my lip thoughtfully before I turn the handle of the right door and step in carefully. Everything seems to be in order: my mother is sitting on her couch before her humongous television, watching one of her latest movies again.

"Um, mother?" I say nervously, not daring to move an inch from the entrance. "Can we talk about something? It's important."

"Sure, talk away, is the absent reply." This answer angers me for some reason, though I can't place it. I clench my jaw, trying to keep my patience and sigh.

"Mother im serious," I say through clenched teeth, "I need to talk to you about something. How am I ever gonna do anything when you don't even look at me!? All you ever look at is that dumb television."

"Watch your mouth about my movies, girl," she says to me, waving her hand in my direction. "And what is so important that it requires conversation between us?"

This remark infuriates me even more, but I hold back from screaming. I'm not one to make a scene. Finally, she pauses the movie with her remote and turns to look at me.

"Well?" she prompts with a raise of her eyebrows.

Although I"m tempted to walk over to her and sit next to her on the couch like a normal daughter would, I stand in place. "Alice has been asking me for some time now about when I'm going to start going to her high school with her."

"Yeah, I know, she replies, She's all over making that happen, Of course it wouldnt, but I don't want -

"Wait, what?" I interrupt her, widening my eyes. Hopefully, I am hearing things. She didn't just say I'd never go to high school, did she?

She chuckles lightly, obviously amused by my determination to actually go to school like the rest of the normal population. "You don't really wanna go to high school, do you? All the drama might keep you away from your."

"Overworked schedule?" I say, folding my arms in front of my chest. "mom, you just can't keep me away from the outside world. I am a person too, and I know you want the best for me, but making me work 24/7 without letting me be able to have a social life or do anything I want is far from the best."

She looks taken aback by what I said, and I don"t blame her. I"ve never called her 'mom' before only mother. And I've never questioned her plans for me until now. But I can't help myself  she is a person, no less or more of anyone else and I refuse to be pushed around by someone, especially a person like her. It's beneath me.

"Very well put, young lady, but I will not tolerate that kind of speech in my house." she says, her face twisting into a scowl. "Now get out of my sight. I will reply to you about the whole 'high school' issue later on."

I open my mouth to say something back, but she turns around and starts her movie again, refusing to look back at me. I sigh in frustration and leave, slamming the door behind me. I bury my face in my hands and sigh heavily. Today would be like every other from here on in.

So maybe I should go for a swim.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Authors Note: Please Review! This is my first fanfic hope you liked this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they are Stephanie Meyer****s**

**Forced Perfection**

**Chapter 2**

**--**

"So, I met this awesome guy today at the beach," Alice explains as she blows on her painted nails, "His name's Jasper and he's incredibly hot"

It's around maybe eleven at night and Alice and I had just finished doing our nails in my room. She is sitting on the floor next to my king sized bed and I am flipping through a girly magazine, examining the fashion section.

Alice rambles on about her hot new friend and I barely catch any of it when Katie, my personal maid and piano instructor, knocks on the door and lets herself in.

"Excuse me, Miss Isabella, but Renee would like to see you in her room along with Alice." She's smiling pleasantly like she always is and her face is flushed – probably from cleaning so damn much.

"Alright, thanks, and please for the hundredth time call be Bella" I say, looking in her direction.

"Okay Bella" She bows and leaves. It may be surprising, but one of things I hate most about Katie is that she has too much respect.

"Oh, great, what does_she_want?" grumbles Alice disdainfully, forcing herself up from my carpet.

"Shh!" I command sharply, glancing up at the surveillance camera in my room.

"Oh my Lord, Bells, in your room,_too_!?" Alice rolls her eyes, "That is some_serious_violation right there."

"Just go!" I say, nudging her toward the door.

When we arrive at his doors, I knock three times and let myself in, not paying any heed to her consent. I encourage Alice to follow and stand there near the door.

"Yes, mother?" I say, trying to get rid of the attitude I always pick up when I'm with my cousin.

I know she hears the sarcasm in my voice just as well as I do because she eyes me before standing up, trying to look important. I almost laugh.

"Alice," she addresses her first, "You have been suggesting that Bella attend your high school for quite some time now. May I ask why?"

"Oh, u-uh, I just think that she shouldn't wast – um, I mean I just think that she should get out more often and spend time around kids her own age instead of being cooped up here all the time," Alice explains hastily. She bites her lip uncomfortably.

"Mmm…" My mother nods her head, as if to say she understands. "And do you think she'd be better off with a bunch of hormone affected teenagers surrounding her with their drama and problems?"

"U-um… Th-that's not what I meant, Renee," Alice says cautiously, "I just think – "

Her facial expression is just screaming 'HELP ME!', so I have no other choice but to oblige.

"Mother, this is not between Alice and you," I say, stepping forward, "It's about what I want. Alice is just trying to make it easier on me… Something that no one has ever tried before and I thank her for that._I _want to go to school, Mother. Alice hasn't persuaded me into it or anything and I think that I am old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Your training and lessons aren't important enough to you?" she asks angrily. "Do you know how much I pay for everything? For you, Bella! I want the best for you."

"Then you will let me to go to high school," I say sourly, that being my last words before I turn and take my leave of the wretched place. Alice quickly follows, almost like a puppy at my heels.

"Listen, Alice, I want you to get me an application to the school as soon as possible," I tell her, hurrying on light footsteps down the hall and to the stairs. "I'm going to get into that high school if it kills me, understand? I won't live my whole life trapped inside my own house!"

"Actually, y'know, about half of the population of that school would kill to be in your position," replies Alice steadily, struggling to keep up with my quick steps.

"Alice, just get me the application, alright," I say, suddenly feeling tired. I make my way to my room, Alice still behind me. "No offense, Ally, but I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?" I practically slam the door in her face and immediately feel guilty, but I stride over to my bed anyway and collapse on to it.

I refuse to let my mother control me any longer. I will continue the training and lessons and practices, for my own sake only, but I will cut back on it, since I'll be at school, but I will not let her puppeteer my life like I'm some sort of show. I will get what I want eventually, but this is my first step.

Or leap, for it feels much greater. But it is still a chance I will take.

And then it hits me – I'm going to be going to a high school now. Where I will be able to interact with people my own age and do stuff the normal way. Maybe I'll even be asked to sign a few autographs, since my mother is the rich and famous 'Renee', y'know? Sometimes it is pretty cool to have a movie star mom, I guess.

And there will be boys there… I've never kissed or even really been around a boy my age.

I get this weird feeling in my stomach at the idea of it before I fall asleep and it's a real nervous 'butterflies-in-my-stomach' feeling that Alice always talks about that I said I'd never experience.

And now I have and I always thought I would hate it…

But I actually like it.

Maybe I should just avoid boys for now.

But… will boys avoid me?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Authors Note: Sorry guys that this chapter was short on microsoft word it was 4 pages and i thought that was long enough for a chapter but i guess not. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! and please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they are Stephanie Meyers**

**Forced Perfection**

**Chapter 3**

**--**

I roll over in my bed, my eyes blinking open groggily. I turn over to look at my clock. 5:43AM. I sigh and turn the other way, attempting to force myself asleep. I do this a lot for some reason -- I wake up in the middle night, feeling like I've gotten a whole night's sleep. It can be really disturbing sometimes. With no luck in falling asleep, I sit up in bed and rub my eyes sleepily.

I glance around my dimly lit room for something to do that won't wake any one up. My eyes stop on my big screen television sphere and I sigh aggregately. I stood up and shuffle over my soft carpet to my sofa, collapsing onto it and switching on the television with my remote. I search through maybe about five hundred channels and not a single thing is on.

'_Well, it_is_6AM..._' I think to myself stupidly when I hear a knock at my door and a groggy voice chirp my name.

"Bella... Bells is that you?" I mute the t.v. and turn my head toward the entrance of my bedroom to see my drowsy cousin in her pink polka dotted PJ's. She glances toward the t.v. and looks at me peculiarly.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," I tease playfully with a grin. Alice sighs and approaches my couch, falling onto the arm of it. She yawns and stretches and stares at the glowing, muted sphere blankly.

"Um... Alice?" I speak, my voice no higher than a whisper. "Are you alright?" I lean forward and look her in the face curiously.

"Oh yeah sorry." Her Blue eyes snap back to me and she looks like she just recovered from a daze. "Y'know, I really needed a little bit more sleep than six hours and a half hours. I have an important test today!"

"Oh, right," I say with a sympathetic wince, "Sorry." I hesitate before asking, "Do you think you can get me that application to your school today?"

"Hm, I dunno," she replies thoughtfully, "Y'see, we don't have a full day of school. The students go, they take the test, and then we're sent home. I'm not sure how seriously they're taking this test, but I guess I could pull a few strings at the office. I know a few monitors there."

"Yay!" I squeal, pulling her into a tight hug. "That school isn't scary, is it?"

"Of course not, Bella!" she reassures me confidently. "If it was, then I wouldn't be going there, now would I?"

I nod even though I still feel a bit skeptical about the whole idea. "So, you're going to drop it off here after school, right? No side trips today?"

"Um, nope, but I'm not staying here long," Alice says slowly, "I need to get my suntan lotion, sunglasses, towel, change into a bikini and then I'm outta here!"

I let out an aggravated sigh, regretting it slightly after I receive a hurt glance from Alice. "Beach again, huh?" I hate it when Alice goes to the beach because she always comes back to tell me a million stories about her social life and it only makes me yearn for one of my own even more.

"Yeah, I'm going with a couple of my friends because they couldn't go yesterday," Alice explains carefully, "Y'know what, Bells? You should come with us! It'd be so much fun! And maybe you'd meet a great guy."

"I'll think about it," I say, biting my lip. I have more lessons today and I can't grantee anything to Alice. Maybe I'll find a way to get out of violin practice this afternoon to accompany her.

-

-

It's about nine o'clock when I run into Anna in the foyer. She greets me cheerfully as I continue to contemplate whether to go to the beach or not. I am pacing back and forth hurriedly, wringing my hands out nervously. I barely hear her and my lacking to return the greeting must trouble her for she stops and furrows her brow at my strange antics.

"Bella, is something bothering you?" she asks me suspiciously. "Why are you walking back and forth like that?"

I look up, startled, and smile uncomfortably. "Well, this morning, Alice invited me to go with her and her friends to the beach today, but I don't know whether I should skip the rest of my lessons and go. I don't think Mother would be very pleased with me if I do."

Anna looks thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Well, I think you've worked exceptionally well this week and maybe it is a good idea for you to get out more. Also, it won't be hard to attract boys with the kind of body that we've cooked up together, huh?" She smiles playfully.

I return the smile, unsure of what to think of this new friendly side of Anna. To me, she's always been just an instructor and to her, I've just been a student. We rarely bump into each other in any other parts of the mansion, but when we do, all we offer is a friendly "Hi, how ya doing?" I never knew of this side to her, but I think it is much less strict then her gymnastics instructor personality.

"Yeah, but what about my Mother?" I say worriedly. "If she finds out that went out in a revealing item of clothing like a bikini to a beach inhabited by tons of teenage boys, then she'd probably murder me!"

"Look, I'll talk to Renee about it," Anna leans in and whispers to me, "You just go out and have fun for once in your life! I know you don't like staying cooped up here training a million things a day. You deserve better, Bella!" She offers me one last smile before heading in the direction of the gym, leaving me quite dazed and mostly overconfident.

I smile brightly before turning on my heel and heading toward my spare room. It feels like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders as I rummage through my closet, looking for the perfect bathing suit.

Finally, I select a black bikini with a red heart on the back of the bottom piece. It's plain, I've never worn it, but out of all my swim suits, it's my favorite. I search for my suntan lotion and pick out a pair of big, brown sunglasses. I snatch a blue towel from the bathroom and place everything on my night table next to my lamp. Now, to find a good outfit that screams, 'it's summer'!

-

-

As soon as I hear the front door close, I rush out of my room, down the stairs and practically bulldoze Alice over. "Ally, I've decided I'm going to the beach with you guys!" I squeal excitedly, hugging her. Then I notice the papers in her hands. "Oh, you got my application! Thank you, I love you! C'mon, follow me!"

I lead her back up to my room and place the school application in my bottom drawer of my dresser. My eyes divert over to my bathing suit and outfit I've chosen and turn around to show Alice.

"You're not going to fill it out?" she asks me, worry dripping from her tone. Her eyes are glued to the bottom drawer of my dresser.

"Oh, yeah, I'll do it when we get home!" I say, waving the topic away dismissively. "Look what I'm gonna wear!" I hold up my bikini and outfit, smiling widely at her.

"Tysh, I never knew you had flashy clothes like those!" Alice exclaims, looking from my bathing suit to my outfit.

"Okay, I want you to get ready and I will meet you out in the foyer, alright?" She leaves my room and I immediately start getting dressed.

I slip out of my room, dressed in short denim shorts, a low cut white tank top with a diamond sequence around the edges, and white flip flops. I feel great with the straps of my black swim suit tied around my neck showing above my shirt and sling my handbag containing my suntan lotion, money, and other extra stuff or anything else I might need. My sunglasses are positioned at the top of my head and my towel is slung over my shoulder. I make my way to the foyer where Alice is waiting for me, dressed in an outrageously short skirt and low cut belly t-shirt. I can see her yellow bikini through her outfit.

Alice had always been somewhat of a revealing dresser. She compliments me and we continue outside where a red convertible sits out front before the silver gates of the mansion with three girls already sitting in it.

"you only have one your friend?" I ask as we approach the car. I eye her suspiciously. she looked quite intimidating. From what I can see, she has beautiful long blonde hair and is wearing alot make up and a black strapless stop. She looked like a freaking model!

"No this is just one of my friends," Alice answers cheerily, lifting her hand in a wave to the Blonde. When we get into the car, Alice sat in the passenger seat in front, she introduces me to the Blonde haired model.

"This is the new member of our group," she says loudly. She uses a very odd choice of words, I think. "This is my cousin, Bella -- the one I've been telling you about ever since day one. Bella, this is Rose our head cheerleader."

She gestures toward the long haired blonde who smiles at me. I return the smile

"Hi" I said

"Hey, Bella I've heard so much about you!" Rose said and started her car driving away from the house.

As I include myself in the constant, lively chatter with Alice and Rose, I am smiling inwardly. This is my first step toward a healthy social life, and I must admit that I am having quite a good start, comparing myself to other people I've known.

No more will I be thought of as the little, shy, 'Mommy's girl' everyone thinks I am.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Author's Note: There's another chapter guys! hope you enjoyed it! if you have any questions or anything just email me...and Please Review! i would love to know what you guys think about the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they are Stephanie Meyers**

**Forced Perfection**

**Chapter 4**

**--**

Not surprisingly, of course, Alice had suggested that we don't use the filthy bathrooms to change into our bikinis and that we should just take off our clothes in the car and leave them there. I was very unpleased with the idea, but I did what they had decided to do.

After I got through the billions of compliments from Rose about my chiseled body -- which I didn't exactly hate -- we started out of the parking lot.

Now we are standing on the rather hot sand, looking for a nice spot to, uh, well, camp in, I guess. I've never been to the beach, so I really don't know any good terms yet.

"Ooh, right there looks good," Rose says, pointing all the way on the other side of the beach. Sure enough, there is an empty space right near the shoreline. It looks pretty good, but I'm not so sure about the teenage girls and boys surrounding the area, a lot of them looking like they're acting much older than they are.

"Alright, let's go!" Alice squeals after a minute, rushing toward the spot as she dodges all of the other tanners and families. We follow quickly behind her, but I can't help but think she's up to something. It took her awhile before she finally agreed to go to the spot and she made sure she ran over there like lightning.

As I approach my hyperactive cousin, I glance around for anything that might have lured her over here. And, just like I've predicted, there's a group of high school jocks, hitting on some really skimpy looking girls. But in that crowd is a very familiar looking blonde haired, tanned, muscular guy I watch as Alice positions herself perfectly in their eyesight and I note how she bends down a lot, pretending to fix her towel. I roll my eyes and call out to her, "Uh, Alice, I think your towel is good to go." I give her a look that warns her that I know exactly what shes doing and she laughs nervously, attempting to blow off her charade and sits down, gesturing for us to sit with her.

Now, about Alice's friend, I think I've gotten along pretty well with her thus far. Rose is really my favorite, She's a lot like me, even if she is a tad bit more outgoing. Okay, maybe a lot more, but I haven't had the chance to get out, anyway, so it doesn't count. After throwing down my own towel on the sand and sitting down next to Alice, I watch the other, um... beachers? Well, anyway, I turn around and ask Alice, "Okay, what do we do now?"

"Uh," Alice drones, glancing around as well, "Well, usually we just go swimming or flirt with the guys... Or just tan or maybe go get some ice cream or hot dogs." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well, I guess out of all of those options, I'd wanna go swimming," I say, trying not to sound too harsh. Then again, they are the cool experts, not me. The topic isn't up for me to judge -- just to obey, which I do find a slight bit upsetting, but I stand up anyway and head toward the shoreline. I can't help but glance in the direction of the blonde guys again, noticing that they have a desirable look at me, as well, before turning quickly and facing the ocean.

"C'mon, let's go!" Rose urges, pulling Alice to her feet. "We all know you wanna get nice and wet to look all sleek and sexy for that Blonde boy anyway, Ally." She laughs, as do I, when Alice's eyes widen in surprise.

"Let's go!" I shout, turning around and walking backwards toward the water. Something inside me swerves my eyes over to the group of guys again, hoping that they don't catch me staring again. I break my gaze when I trip over something. I let out a startled scream and my eyes meet my tripper. I feel a sharp pain shoot up my leg from my foot and I wince.

My friends dash up to me to see what happened. I am holding an extremely sharp shell delicately in my hands and examining it uncertainly. I can feel a liquid on the bottom of my foot and I immediately know that it's blood.

"Bells, are you alright!?" Alice asks urgently, kneeling down at my side. "What happened!?"

"You're bleeding!" Rose gasps at me.

Honestly, the cut doesn't feel that bad, but Alice reaches over and tears off a piece of her bikini -- there's a velvet see-through cloth hanging from the top piece of her swim suit -- and wraps it around my foot tightly to stop the bleeding.

I finally open my mouth to say something. "Alice, what the hell is this?" I hold up the shell in front of Alice's face. Upon closer inspection, I see that it has spikes in numerous places.

"Oh, that's a spiked conch," Alice says as I drop the shell. She bites her lip. "I guess I should've warned you about them. They're usually not so common on this beach, but people get cut on them every once in a while."

"Yeah, just be happy you didn't get it stuck in your foot like that girl on the news," Rose adds, smiling crookedly. "C'mon, you can't swim in salt water with that right now. We have to wait a little while."

We head back to our towels and I notice that a lot of people are watching me sympathetically, which I really do hate, since I am not used to eyes on me yet. The group of boys are also watching us, I notice, and I see them talking to each other and pointing over here.

I sigh, bowing my head toward the ground, hopefully not looking too embarrassed. It's hard to concentrate on my own thoughts above everyone else's loud shouts and laughter. I roll my eyes at my own attempts to think and look up only to see a pair of legs right in front of my face. I gasp in surprise and fall backwards onto my back.

I hear a small chuckle above me and I shield my eyes from the sun, looking up at the owner of the laugh. I can't see anything around him, for he's bending down toward me, his hand extended.

I take his hand slowly, allowing him to pull me up, but I almost collapse onto him because of the cut on my foot. He catches me and helps me regain my composure. By now my cheeks must look as red as a tomato's. I bite my lip, my voice completely lost.

"Sorry about that," he says in a very smooth velvety voice, "I usually have that kind of affect on the ladies." He winks at me and grins widely. "What's your name anyway?"

"Bella," I mumble so softly, that I'm actually hoping he heard me so I won't have to repeat myself.

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Bella," he says, taking my hand and kissing it, "I'm Edward, by the way."

It's only then that I realize that the group of guys I was staring at before are all here, sweet talking Rose and Alice as well. Edward falls into a sitting position next to me and I see his eyes glance over to my foot. "That was a nasty spill there," he says, wincing, "I hate those spiked conches. They're really dangerous. I heard a guy murdered someone else with one once."

I'm not sure whether that last statement was a joke or not, so I just keep my mouth shut and avoid his gaze. My stomach is doing somersaults, probably because of the fact that he is extremely good looking, but I keep my gaze out on the ocean.

"What's the matter?" he asks. His voice couldn't be more luring... "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced you to my brother, Emmet, and my best friend, Jasper."

I smile shyly at them as they offer me tiny greetings and continue to hit on my friends. "Um... is it a natural thing for you guys to just interrupt a group of friend trying to have a nice time out and just start flirting with us?" I'm shocked at my tone and sarcasm in my voice, but Edward just laughs. He's obviously used to sassy comments... even if they're unexpected, even by the speaker.

"Believe me, Bella, we're not interrupting you," he replies, "I can think of ten girls who would love to be your position right now." He's still grinning at me and I look at him disgustedly.

"Excuse me?" I say angrily, raising my eyebrows. If I've ever met a more cocky person than this kid, then it would been a miracle.

"Aw, Bella, relax," he says, reaching over to me. He's still wearing that stupid grin, which I must admit does look kinda cute, but I know better than to be lured in by him.

"Don't touch me," I snap, shoving his hand away from my shoulder, "I have no interest in you whatsoever." I scowl and turn away from him. I would've much preferred to be speaking to him if he was still the same guy he was when he first approached me.

"You would if I wasn't such a flirtatious jerk," he says cunningly. Even though I have my back turned to him, I know he's smiling.

My eyes dart from side to side frantically, "Well, that may be the case, but you_are_a jerk. So just leave me alone."

"Well, I can change my personality if you'd like," he says and I hear him shuffling around. "You see, I can be a total jerk because some girls like that... Or I can be a total nice guy, which other girls, such as yourself, might like."

"Sorry, I don't like people who are fake," I say, still shocked at what I'm saying. It's just coming to me and my mouth refuses to close itself.

"Oh, it's not being fake," Edward says and I can feel him coming closer. "I just have more than one personality and I use that to my advantage... So I'm gonna switch to nice guy mode for you."

I scoff in disbelief and turn around to state my next witty comment, but when I turn his face is dangerously close to mine. I try not to faulter and keep my balance with my face only centimeters away from his, but I've lost my voice again. I've never been this close to anyone, especially not a guy.

"Your face is flawless," he whispers to me, not able to keep his eyes glued to my own. His voice is completely different and almost gentle... It's as if the boy that had just been speaking to me is gone completely. "Is it naturally that beautiful?"

I curl my lip under my front teeth uncomfortably and move back a bit, only to have him move even forward. Even though he hasn't lost his flirtatious touch, he does seem much nicer. But I know better and say, "I know what kind of guy you are, Edward. And I'm going to stay away from you, like I have with most guys like you." I know spitting absolute lies, but I can't think of anything else. Besides, I would die if anyone found out how inexperienced I am.

"Oh, really?" he says, raising an eyebrow, but he says nothing more.

"Yeah, well, if this is your 'nice mode', then I would be terrified to hear what your jerk side would say," I tell him, backing away from him. I roll my eyes and look away.

"Oh, my jerk side?" he asks, his voice switching back to its original state, "Well my jerk side would probably say, 'Hey, babe, how the hell does someone who looks as gorgeous as you maintain a smokin' body like that?'"

He says his last sentence in a full-on flirty voice and it sounds so... (even if I do totally hate this word) hot, that I can barely keep the strength in my arms to hold myself up. My stomach does flip flops and I hold back a dreamy sigh. Even though I am greatly urged to, I tell myself not to shiver, despite the chills running up and down my spine.

I curse at myself inwardly as he approaches me, obviously seeing my tiny shiver, "Oh, I'm sorry, did that voice maybe appeal to you?" He smiles at me, using the same voice he just used before, and I look away, fighting off another shiver.

"Nothing about you appeals to me," I sneer, pretending to be disgusted with him.

He scoffs, but keeps his smile. "Don't lie to me, babe. I know -- "

"Yo, Ed, let's go!" We both turn our heads, finally paying attention to the people around us. The other Brown haired one, who Edward introduced as Emmett, looks quite frustrated and is gesturing with his hand toward the parking lot. "We gotta get our asses home before we're late and Carlisle get's mad

"Damn, Carlisle," I hear him mutter under his breath and his expression frustrated so much that I'm almost frightened by it. His face soon softens as he looks back at me and smiles. "Nice meeting you, Bella." He stands up and leaves my friends and I, hurrying after his own.

I stare back at him, grateful that my friends are also silent, and can't help but let a tiny smile cross my face.

Even though he was pretty much a jerk, he was a great looking guy, and he hit on me. And maybe it's because I've never really been hit on before or maybe it's because I may actually like him.

Whatever it is, I know it makes me feel great about myself. And I know I haven't felt this way in a long time and it's awesome to feel like this again.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Authors Note: Another chappie up sometime next week hope you enjoyed this one and remember to REVIEW! :D**


End file.
